Miraak's Quest
by Ashido Kano
Summary: This is a choose your fate style story with 6 very distinct diffrent endings. It will range greatly in the story told through your choices made. Choices are made at the end of the chapter. Keep in mind the path you choose!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Been a while since I wrote something hasn't it? I've decided to write a type of story I haven't seen on this site lately and that's a choose your own fate type thing. It'll have completely different outcomes with few roads that intersect. I've planned out 6 endings although there's a chance a 7th might appear. You make your choices Mass effect style and I'll place them down at the end of the chapter.

You can change the protagonist's personality through your choices so understand if you go on to another story track you'll get confused. Keep track of your path!

This has the potential to run from T-M so be mindful.

Prologue

Our world was created through the sacrifice of gods who saw the need to allow our existence. Those who survived became the Adrea or the nine divines. Although they live they have little ability to influence this world. Those gods who did not participate became known as Deadra and attempt to reap the benefits of their brethren's sacrifice. But this is the origin of our world not its current state.

Now in an age when immortals ruled the land the dragon priest served as their voice. These immortals are not the Adrea or Deadra but a creation of this world no different than any other, yet superior. They are the Dragons. While most men and other sentient creatures are forced to worship them under fear of death I alone rose above these immortal tyrants.

These dragons favor themselves earthly gods as they claim to be immortal yet they will bleed no different than a fish as you prepare to gut it. To relieve the world of their dictation one cannot rely on the Adrea but require the power of the Deadra. Hermarus Mora the Deadra of whom I've spoken to and allied myself with has given me alone to power to slay the immortal and absorb their souls becoming ever more powerful.

The dragons rule through the dragon priest but I differ from my peers. I do not serve the dragons I consume them. And in doing so have carved my name into history as the Dovakiin, The One Born to Slay Dragons!

Chapter 1 – Oghma Infinium

I sat upon a ledge of my temple. It had taken months to create it but through the power of which I possess it wasn't hard to find willing workers. My thum, my voice, has with it great power. A mere shout and from with it the power a dragon shoots forth rendering the world to my command. But it will take time for my temple to be finished and I grow board watching my thrall labor away.

I look to my side. The book my Deadra master left for me. He told me to read it at my leisure. Normally I would be given a Black Book taking me to his realm of existence. These trips never suited me as all that there was to do was read. I'd learn the answer to all curiosities as no question hadn't been answered within the realm of the god of knowledge. However what laid next to me was not one of such books but something new.

"You seem to be without any task or goal in mind." A slow voice said. It spoke making emphasis on the vowels.

Next to me appeared a mass of dark gas. From it the voice spoke.

"Herma Mora, come to check on me? " I said having expected the demon's arrival.

"My Champion, I'd have you know I do not enjoy this abbreviation of my name. However this is not about me but you. You could always play the hero you know. Hakon's offer to aid him in 'saving ' your world from the dragon Alduin is still an option. But if not you can always choose to open my gift to you." Hermarus Mora said

"You say this as though you believe in choice or free will." I replied back to the Deadric lord of knowledge and memory.

I sat knowing he was waiting for me to act. In truth I probably needed to defeat Alduin as he was eventually going to be a threat but why should I bother myself with that task now? I looked at the book as Hermarus Mora vanished from this world. Save the world or become a puppet to the will of an other worldly being? I opened the book.

"This is the Oghma Infinium, a book I give only to my Champion. With it I can transfer you to another world but I give you options. Choose what world you wish to travel and I will handle the rest." Herma Mora said waiting for my answer.

I looked at the book. I was indeed without any stimulation here and I needed to do something. Sitting here until my temple was complete although the easiest path I didn't care for. I looked at the Deadra and gave him my answer.

-Choices:

Paragon: "I'd rather help my fellow man than amuse you." (Help Hakon defeat Alduin. Chapter 2 Sosthiem)

Neutral: "This sounds like a quest. I don't Quest." (Stay and watch your temple be built. Chapter 2 Temple of Miraak)

Renegade: "I'll play your game. It better be worth it." (Read the Oghma Infinium. Chapter 2 Demon)


	2. Chapter 2 Solstheim

A/N: Following chapters will be addressed as quest. To keep up with your story know the quest you're in. they will diverge in a format naming the quest and the choice you made. You will be given the option to change quest once one is done. There is a minimum of two quest before the story ends for you.

Chapter 2 Solstheim

"Some other time. I'm off to Skyrim." I replied to Hermarus Mora.

"Very well, but know my offer remains." Hermarus Mora said his presence fading from this world entirely.

I traveled through my temple to my chamber to retrieve my sword and staff. I opened my front gates and was reminded of how dull the island of Solstheim really is. The small shrubs and the occasional sight of something that washed up here from Morrowind were the only things that reminded me that there where lands beyond what I controlled. I felt glad I had decided to leave this place.

Traveling down to the settlement to the south, to the only port on my island, I could start my trip. I had my servants prepare a boat. While they prepared I needed to talk to my associates. They would serve as to keep the citizens of this island under my control in my absents.

I walked around the town until I found those who would relieve me of the burden of keeping my island productive. Ahzidal, My enchanter and Zahriisos, my enforcer, appeared before me as I began my travel to their Barrows. They are dragon priest who allied themselves to me after witnessing my power to consume the very souls of the dragons of whom they had once served. I allowed them to live in service to me as I found them useful. I not indoctrinate them into my service. I left them free will. Something I fear one day they will use to betray me. I trust that they are not foolish enough to do so. They seemed to know that I planned to take a trip.

"Zahkriisos and Ahzidal, I was looking for. No, why are you here?" I said cautions as to the nature of them leaving their post.

"Master Miraak, we received word of rebellion against you from the dragon priest of Skyrim. I planned to take a small escort to change their minds." Zahkriisos said

"Is that so?" I said sensing treachery. "I'm headed to Skyrim myself. If they are indeed starting a rebellion against me I will see it for myself. You will both stay here and guard Sosltheim."

"We are honored that you place such faith in us." Ahzidal said bowing to me.

I honestly didn't feel completely comfortable with how they had appeared before me. Their actions warranted my suspicions. It could be a hint of action on their part or perhaps I'm just being paranoid. I could of course always sort this affair out upon my return.

I looked at my boat ready to set sail. I checked my equipment and looked at my fellow dragon priest. It will be some time before I would be able to return to Solstheim and this was fresh on my mind. They must have appeared before me for some other reason than to tell me about the happenings outside my shores. But if they did plan to betray me they wouldn't have told me about the others in Skyrim. It seemed I needed to go there to find out any answers. I debated placing my trust in them and made my choice.

Choices:

Paragon Trust them, leave for Skyrim (start Dragon Priest Quest)

Neutral "You seem to want me gone, why?" (Start Necromancer Quest)

Renegade "I changed my mind about leaving. Let me see what Hermarus wants." (Chapter 2 Demon)


	3. Chapter 2 Temple of Miraak

A/N: Following chapters will be addressed as quest. To keep up with your story know the quest you're in. they will diverge in a format naming the quest and the choice you made. You will be given the option to change quest once one is done. There is a minimum of two quest before the story ends for you.

Chapter 2 Temple of Miraak

I sat un-amused by Hermarus Mora's request. I just wanted my temple completed. I sat and watched my thrall toil away at the earth gathering and shaping stones to make my walls. I grew tired watching them sweat and allowed them time to rest and eat.

I decided to pay my fellow dragon priest a visit. There are but two others like myself on this island. Ahzidal, My enchanter and Zahriisos, my enforcer. They allied themselves to me after witnessing my power to consume the very souls of the dragons of whom they had once served. I allowed them to live in service to me as I found them useful. I not indoctrinate them into my service. I left them free will.

I traveled my island of Soslthiem to Ahzidal's Barrow. I walked into the tomb in search of him but only found the undead warriors we use to secure our keeps. But he was not there. Curious as to why he had left his post I traveled to Zahriisos's Barrow only to discover the same was true. I left curious as to where they had gone.

As I returned to my temple I noticed necromancers had invaded once my back had been turned. Those cowards they must have been watching me from the shadows. For that they must die. I took out my bow and fired several shots straight up into the air. I used my Thum "Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted at my arrows granting them an extra push.

I approached my temple. I noticed Zahriisos had taken some of my cultist to battle against the necromancers. Ahzidal was there fighting by his side against these invaders. This explained their absents from their barrows. They had just about finished defeating the invaders as I approached.

"Zahriisos, Ahzidal, I see you've found some rift raft that doesn't belong here. Clean up after this is over. Bodies littering my temple's grounds doesn't please me." I said as the last of the necromancers was killed by my cultist.

"Master Miraak, the priest of Skyrim have revolted against you. I was planning to take an escort to change their minds." Zahkriisos said bowing to me.

"They have resorted to assembling necromancers?" I asked looking at the bodies that littered my temple.

"This is a local problem that we wished relieve you the trouble to take care of." Azhidal said bowing. "We are sure you have more important things to do with your time let us handle this."

"Stay here." I ordered them as I left to my chambers.

There I picked up my sword and staff. If I was to deal with was ahead I'd need them. I returned to my associates. For some reason I felt that they wanted to see me leave. It was nice to see their loyalty towards me but there wasn't anything on my island that I couldn't take care of myself. It seemed as though they were hiding something from me. But there was an issue with the other dragon priest. I could ignore it but what if they are planning rebellion against me? I always had this book but was now really the time to use it? I made my choice.

Choices:

Paragon "I choose what is important to me on my island" (Start Necromancer Quest)

Neutral "Take care of things here, I'm off to Skyrim" (start Dragon Priest Quest)

Renegade "I changed my mind about leaving. Let me see what Hermarus wants." (Chapter 2 Demon)


	4. Chapter 2 Demon

A/N: Following chapters will be addressed as quest. To keep up with your story know the quest you're in. they will diverge in a format naming the quest and the choice you made. You will be given the option to change quest once one is done. There is a minimum of two quest before the story ends for you.

Chapter 2 Demon

I opened the Oghma Infinium only to be entangled in Herma Mora's tentacles and taken to another realm of Oblivion. Darkness engulfed me as I felt my body being hurled into the unkown. I landed somewhere fell to my knees.

"I'm glad you decided to play along. Welcome to Mekka. No more accurately a world between

Apocrypha and Mekka.

" Hema Mora's voice echoed as the darkness began to fade.

I was now in a room of pure white. It looked as though I was placed inside of a completely bleached cave. Light seemed to radiate from the walls and floors. I looked to the left of myself and saw Hermarus Mora's avatar, a big tangled mass of octopus tentacles constantly wriggling with eyes emerging and popping from it as though they were soap bubbles.

I looked to my right and saw two anamorphic beings dressed as me. They however lacked my mask. I stood and approached these strange beings. They stood still as though statues. They varied in size from one another. The taller of the two reminded me of a Kajit. It was a cat like being that resembled a tiger. The hair upon its head did not match the fur covering its body in terms of color.

"That one is called a Kiedran. In the world of Mekka their kind is plentiful within their world." Herma Mora explained.

I examined the second. It was far shorter than the Keidran. Its fur was greyish in color and seemed to have larger ears. Over all its form resembled a cross between a rabbit and a cat.

"That is a Basitin. They are Mekka's warrior race. Long lived but relatively few in numbers compared to their counterparts." Herma Mora said

I turned to face the Deidra.

"This Mekka you speak of. I assume that it is a world you created similar to that of Apocrypha. My question now is why are you showing me these beings? And why are they dressed as I am?" I questioned

"Is it not obvious? You are without amusement and I share in that lack of entertainment. I have decided that I will allow you to live among the beings of Mekka and change their world." Herma Mora said.

"I thought I'd be going to a place I wanted to go." I protested noting that I had been lied to.

"My champion must enjoy all worlds I create for them. This will end once you change the world of Mekka. That, I will allow you to do as you wish. I only offer you the choice of what type of being you wish to travel there as. Don't worry regardless of your actions you face no real consequences for you are my Champion! Death will only return you to your world unharmed. Now go champion choose a body and I will transport you to Mekka."

I looked over my potential bodies. I already know for a fact that my actions will have actual consequences regardless of what Herma Mora said. But for sake of playing along I'd change this world how I pleased.

"Hermarus Mora I've made my choice." I said "I choose-"

Choices:

Paragon "I will be a Keidran."(Start Cat Claws Quest)

Neutral "I will be a Basitin." (Start East Basitin Quest)

Renegade "Do I look like a beast? I will remain Human!" (Start Azure Quest)


	5. Quest: Azure 1

Quest : Azure Quest 1

"Take a guess what I'll be." I said stopping to pause. "I tell you what I won't be an freaking beast man."

I looked at the deadra wondering why he would think I'd make myself into some low class being.

I blinked my eyes and suddenly I was somewhere else. I didn't recognize anything familiar. I stood in the outskirts of a town. I reminded me of Cyridill but did not share it's aesthetics in construction of its buildings. I saw people walking about, they hadn't noticed me.

I checked myself only to discover I was without my weapons. After discovering this Herma Mora's voice entered my head as though it were one of my own thoughts.

"This is Mekka. Here only you can hear me." Hermarus Mora's voice said. "I figured you wouldn't have fun with the situation so I've decided to make things interesting. I have removed your weapons and all but one of your shouts. Unrelenting Force is all you have. I'll give you back the others as I see fit."

"You took my shouts?" I questioned

"They are knowledge and as such fall within my domain. Change this world for the better or worse I shall reward you with shouts as you entertain me." Hermarus Mora replied

I couldn't say I was going to enjoy being at but a fraction of my true power. I'd play this game but of my own choice and of no one else's.

I looked around some more before deciding to enter the town. I had made up my mind about what I was going to do. I had a handicap placed upon me and it could prove interesting in how I went about my task. If I was to change this world I needed recognition by my fellow man. How I do that I hadn't fully thought out but I had ideas.

"Stop, State your business here!" ordered a guard, his sword drawn.

I hadn't noticed them during my brief observation of the town. There were guards completely surrounding me. They must think that I am a bandit or something. I was tempted to just use my shout and deal with them with my magic.

"Is this how you treat travelers? You must make everyone feel welcomed with talk like that." I replied sarcastically. "I'm a traveling…."

I stopped as I thought of what role I'd assume for this game. I wanted to say I was an adventurer, a hero, or a traveling gourmet. None fit me to well.

"I'm a traveling swordsman. I've simply gotten lost and need directions." I finally decided. "I just require a map and some provisions."

"A swordsman? Your one of those sell swords headed toward The Great Barrier to deal with the Forest Wolves problem aren't you?" The guard who first confronted me said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I lied knowing nothing of what he was talking about. "Let me stock up and I'll be on my way. That problem isn't going to just go fix itself now is it?"

"Very well. We'll provide you directions assuming you are who you say you are. You don't exactly look like your standard bandit." The guard said looking at my outfit.

The guards around me lowered and sheaved their weapons. I followed them to the edge of town.

"It's a day's journey on foot south along this road. Keep the mountains to your right and you'll reach your destination." The guard said allowing me to leave.

The guard looked around at the other guards before looking back at me.

"I've a feeling your not in that big a hurry to get to the barrier. We've a task for someone like you to perform. That's provide you don't mind stirring up the locals that is?" The guard said

I looked back at them. It sounded like they were planning to use me for something not exactly legal. I looked at them curious to know what exactly.

"We've a local Keidran problem of our own. Foxes to be exact. We have a standing truce with them and the settlement but someone like you aren't bound by politics. We were hoping you'd exterminate them for us. We'd pay of course for these services but only after the Keidran have been dealt with. It wouldn't be much different from what you'll be doing at the barrier. Do we have a deal?" The guard proposed

Imagine my surprise to know that the humans of this world didn't much care for the beast people of their world. In Tamriel we have the Kajit and my people the Nords. The Keidran remind me of the Kajit and it seems the humans of this world are my people. The same relation exists. I couldn't help but smile under my mask having found something familiar in this world.

I Thought about it after realizing the similarities between my world and this one. I'd have to commit genocide on a bunch of animals. I could hardly see the challenge or the point in doing such. Morally I didn't really care. This was no different than killing wolves to keep your livestock alive so I had no problem with it. I probably should just leave and explore this world myself. But then again I do need money if I plan to sleep in a bed tonight.

Choices:

Paragon- Leave and explore Mekka (Azure Quest 2)

Neutral- "I've a job to do" Go to The Great Barrier (Keidran Slayer 1A)

Renegade:- "Gold? A language I understand." Kill off local Keidran (Keidran Slayer 1B)


	6. Quest: Catclaws 1

Quest : Cat Claws 1

"I will be a Keidran." I said

I figured this would be a change of pace. What harm could having deciding to become one of these really pose?

The room filled with intense light and I squinted against the blinding light. I closed my eyes to shield them and when I opened them I was some were else. I couldn't move or see. I could tell my eyes were still closed but they wouldn't open. I was laying on something soft.

"Only you can hear me within Mekka." Hermarus Mora's voice said. "You are now a Keidran, all that you are in this form is up to you to decide. I have removed your weapons and you have only access to but your most basic shouts."

I couldn't help but feel powerless as I lay on what I can only guess is straw. But now I had but my most basic shouts? Unrelenting Force, Fire Breath, Ice Breath, and Whirlwind Sprint does he mean these?

"Keidran had limited ability to perform magic. You must find power crystals if you wish to harness your magical abilities." Hermarus Mora said "Now my Champion save or destroy this world in my name."

I slowly opened my eyes I could feel myself being moved along on a wagon. I could tell that Herma Mora was gone. It seemed I lacked my mask as well as the loss of abilities.

I can't say I was happy with the handicap placed upon me but it will have to do. There must be compensations for lacking these abilities.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a cage. There were other Keidran in cages as well. Chains bound my hands and feet. Was I some sort of slave? This probably amused that Deadra to no end. I looked above only to see a tarp covering my cage. I couldn't even see the sky.

"Umshal dal fhatan" a Keidran next to me said. I could tell he was addressing me.

But I had no idea what was said to me.

"Impo houdal kan? Shajima? Lohara?" It said as I looked at it confused. "Human tongue?" it said after a pause.

"If you're asking 'did I understand you' than yes. What was that language before?" I asked

"You must be an escaped slave. I pity you, that language was that of your people." The Keidran replied saddened by my response.

Several moments passed. The bumps in the road made the trip more unpleasant that what it already was. I figured we were headed toward a slave market. I wasn't going to wait until I am sold before making any actions. If I was to get anywhere here I needed to act now. This Keidran will serve as my guide.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked it

"Elsie, not that it matters."

My eyes widened at this response. I can't believe it! I knew that this meant one of two things both not exactly to my liking. For now I will assume that Keidran have males and females and I simply haven't discovered how to tell them apart. They didn't seem to vary in their voice or appearance. I'd learn more about my adopted race later now I needed to escape and free my fellow Keidran.

"My name is Mir-rak" I said noticing that I couldn't pronounce my name properly. "I have a plan to escape but I need to know what we're up against." I whispered

"Do you really think we can escape? Such blind optimism."

"What are we up against?" I asked keeping my voice down.

"Three humans, two behind us and one driving the carriage." Elsie replied

I looked around to see my fellow Keidran in their cages. There was six on us. I examine the cages we were in. They were made of iron, so if I heated them and then froze them they should break.

"YOL TOOR!" I shouted setting a large portion of the tarp covering above us on fire.

The others began to scream and the humans behind us began to panic knowing that their 'product' where in danger. I heard the driver initially tell me to quiet down before realizing that the fire I had set. The humans began to rip the tarp away from over us and I let out my second shout.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" I yelled this time freezing both the humans and the tops of our cages solid. I kicked at my cage shattering its roof. The other Keidran looked at me in shock. They seemed afraid of me and rightfully so. I Broke open the other's cages.

"If we're going to escape now's the time. I don't know where to go but so I need you to guide me. I'll explain all once we're safe." I told them

Elsie began to say something in that strange language of theirs and the others exited their cages. The looked around and began to talk to one another. I looked at them wondering why they chose not to run immediately.

"You, Mir-rak. You will come with us." Elsie said

I gestured in agreement. They ran into the woods and I followed until we were far from the road we had started on. Elsie turned toward me and the others followed suit.

"What are you? What was that power you used? Where did you come from?" She asked I could tell they were ready to fight me.

Choices:

Paragon "I am a one who will become a hero to our people." Cat Claws 2A

Renegade "That's None of your Business." Cat Claws 2B


	7. Quest: Necromancer 1

Quest: Necromancer

"Ok What are you two not telling me?" I asked annoyed that they felt the need to be secretive.

"There are a group of necromancers are being controlled by a dragon that resides in on the island my lord" Ahzidal said after a pause

Zahriisos stayed quiet about this. I could tell that they wanted to find a way to handle the situation themselves. I guessing they knew I'd treat this dragon to my four word shout and kill it instantly. I looked at them. I knew very well what necromancers on my island means.

"They planned to turn my undead army against me and take this island for themselves. What other purpose would they have?" I said knowing from past experience dealing with necromancers.

I realized that had I decided to do anything other than stay on my island I'd fail to protect it. I can't believe that Hermarus wanted me to play a game at a time like this. I needed first to know where they managed to make a foot hold on my land and secondly I needed to know where this dragon was located. I looked at my companions and said:

"If they are indeed working with a dragon that means there is a dragon priest aiding them. You two wouldn't know anything about a fourth priest on this island now would you?" I questioned

They remained silent. I knew that they didn't want to say anything, though it would save me the trouble if they did. I ordered Zahriisos to gather my cultist and have them posted throughout the island to guard it against invasion. I had Ahzidal follow me as we searched for information about our island guest.

We walked around the island looking for traces of the necromancers' activities. We searched Solstheim only really noticing the appearance of animals from Morrowind had began to travel to the island. This might be a clue. We walked on the shores and found a boat and several soul gems. Unless Ahzidal was planning to go somewhere without my knowing this had to belong to the necromancers. We examined the boat and found no more clues.

"A soul gem and a boat but no necromancers." Ahzidal said looking into the horizon.

"This wouldn't be yours by any chance?" I asked looking him

"Of course not, all my soul gems are in my Barrow, nowhere else." He replied insulted I had made the assumption

I looked at him for a moment not particularly happy he had taken such a tone with me. I called the search to and end and retired back to my temple. I sent word to retrieve Zahriisos from his guard. We waited at my temple's steps. My workers continued their work creating the arches that would adorn the walls. I stood as the last member of my team arrived.

"Any news?" I asked

"We discovered a sacrificial alter used by necromancers to the south facing Morrowind. They seemed to have abandoned it. No other traces of Necromancy were found." He answered

"We found a boat with a soul gem in it. We also noted that there seem to be more animals native to Morrowind on the island. It's possible our necromancer problem is rooted in Morrowind." Ahzidal said

All the evidence pointed to Morrowind. But I still didn't see my island being safe. I'd likely be placing it in danger should I leave now. I'll wait a day and then search for more activity in the morning.

"We begin looking for more evidence of necromancy on the island tomorrow. However I want one of you to accompany me in my search." I said to them.

Choices:

Paragon: "Zahriisos I want you to follow me" (Necromancer 2A)

Renegade: "Ahzidal follow me again" (Necromancer 2B)


	8. Quest: East Basitin 1

Quest : East Basitin 1

"I will be a Basitin." I said

I figured this would be a change of pace. What harm could having deciding to become one of these really pose?

The room filled with intense light and I squinted against the blinding light. I closed my eyes to shield them and when I opened them I was some were else. I couldn't move or see. I could tell my eyes were still closed but they wouldn't open. I was laying on something soft.

"Only you can hear me within Mekka." Hermarus Mora's voice said. "You are now a Basitin, all that you are in this form is up to you to decide. I have removed your weapons and you have only access to but your most basic shouts."

I couldn't help but feel powerless as I lay on what I can only guess is straw. But now I had but my most basic shouts? Unrelenting Force, Fire Breath, Ice Breath, and Whirlwind Sprint does he mean these?

"Basistin cannot perform magic. Your physical prowess is what you must rely upon." Hermarus Mora said "Now my Champion save or destroy this world in my name."

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself upon a beach. I got up to see several Basitins approaching me with spears in hand. They were wearing what appeared to be a gold colored light armor. They surrounded me and began to look me over.

"He appears to be one of us and not from the west." One of them said.

"You what is your name?" Another ordered

I would have sent them all flying into the air with my unrelenting force shout but I needed answers myself. I was new to this world. I didn't plan to make enemies just now.

"My name is Miraak, I am a fisher who was caught up in a storm. I don't remember much after." I said hoping my story was enough.

"A fisher?" The solider said before looking at the others, he then focused back on me. "You're one from the mainland? Come with us we will return you to your home provided you have the coin."

Tamriel to Mekka getting a bit more gold seems to be the only thing on people's minds. I began to question my choice but I couldn't give up yet. I can't leave until I make some change in the world. I had to expand on this fake origin story of mine.

"I've no place left to go. I made my home and living upon my boat. I fear I've no money." I said planning to fight my way off this island should things go south.

"Fine, we take him to the captain. Let him sort you out." The solider said

They began to surround me and escort me from the beach. We walked for some time I couldn't tell where I was going. I could only see the back of their gold helmets. I followed them until we reached what appeared to be a city.

The streets were for the mostly empty. There were no merchants, no street performers, not even a beggar, only soldiers lining the streets. I was lead to a guard tower and my escorts went to the sides of me and surrounded me with their spears. A lone Basitin wearing a more armored variant of the golden armor approached me. He stopped around two meters away from me.

"We have found this wanderer on the beach. He claims to be a fisherman from the mainland Sir." The solider to my immediate right said

"He claims he has no home to go to. He claims to be named Miraak. What should we do with him Sir?" The solider in front of him said

"What you should have done rather than bring him here. Must I remind you of Code: EP 12-34k-1? All visitors to the island by unconventional means are to be treated as escaped prisoners until a basis of their innocence can be proven or no crime can be attributed to them." The captain said

I didn't know what to make of this turn of events. I was then surrounded once again and taken out of the tower and back upon the streets. As I traveled this time I noticed that there was a lack of any sign of civilian life among this city. The houses looked more like military barracks than homes. I followed them until I reached a tower that looked almost identical to the tower I had been taken to prior. It seemed that Basitins didn't care much for aesthetics but rather functionality. I was then taken to a series of cells and placed in one. A guard stood looking at us.

I looked around and noticed that I was the only one in any of the cells. My guard looked surprised to see me. The soldiers left leaving me alone with the guard.

"I'm new around mind filling me in on some things?" I asked the guard

"Sit, be quiet, and wait." The guard replied

I sat and waited. I couldn't help but think of these people as being the Nord of my home, strong and proud of it, a warrior race. The fact that they can't use magic seemed in parallel to the Nords shying away from it despite that they can. Somehow sitting in the cell I felt some sort of connection to these people. It may be some sentimental connection since I in my natural body am a Nord myself. I waited until I decided to take a nap.

"And it seems I have to step in in order to free you." Hermarus Mora said in my thoughts. "You've only my aid in situations such as this."

Upon my awakening I saw two soldiers talking to the guard. The soldiers approached the cell's iron bars. One of them began to speak as though giving a report.

"You are a foreign merchant and where caught in an storm out at sea. You have no criminal record upon this island and we will allow you safe harbor unless charges are made or arrive to us from the main land against you. You are to remain on the island until further notice. We will escort you during your stay within our keep."

I was then freed from the cell. I had a few things I wanted to ask before I left.

Choices:

Paragon: "I need to know more about this place." (East Basitin 2)

Renegade: "I think I'd prefer to leave this place" (Start Quest West Basitin)


	9. Quest: Dragon Priest 1

Quest: Dragon Priest

I didn't care for what was going on the Island I had a dragon and a rebellion to silence. I readied myself and took a boat to Skyrim. The trip was going to take several days in order to make the trip. I'd be landing in Ysmir's city of Windhelm. I was fine with my choice at this point there was no going back. I placed Hermarus Mora's book in the ship's captain's cabin so that I wouldn't have to hold it.

Along the week long journey I decided that I'd leave my ship's crew on board the ship and have them return to Solstheim after I depart. I didn't care for having extra bodies around.

We reached the city and I departed. I'd visit some Ysmir himself but he'd want me to help him fight against the elves and that isn't something I planned to do. That was his battle he alone had to fight it. I have Nine priest and a dragon who need a beating. I figured I'd look into doing that after I deal with the rebellion. I'd no doubt draw attention and let my presence in Skyrim be known. Then afterwords depending on my mood I'd decide to help Hakon defeat Alduin or not.

I looked around and was quickly reminded of how bitter cold Skyrim was. Snow fell upon my mask and covered my clothes. I walked into the city and went to the market district. I needed to stock up. After buying two weeks of nonperishable food I decided my best bet was to travel to the city of Winterhold. I left the city and conjured a horse of my own from another plane of existence to ride. I rather take that than pay some carriage driver 50 gold pieces to take me.

I had arrived the next day. I had at this point spent the better part of a month away from Solstheim. I reached the city coverd in snow and made my way to the College of Winterhold. If they couldn't help me find the other priest no one could. I entered and was met by several mages. They didn't seem to realize who I was.

"I demand to see the arch-mage." I said "Bring them to me."

The mages didn't seem to respond well to my demand and began to charge what appeared to be adept and apprentice level magic. I had half a mind to show them what master level spells look like but I decided to let them know my intentions.

"I am Miraak, the Dragonborn! I have come seeking aid to wipe out the dragon priests who plague this land." I said

The kept up their spells until one of the teachers at the college recognized me.

"How are we to believe you are indeed the Dragonborn?" The instructor said

"GOL HAH" I shouted decided it would be easier to indoctrinate them into my service rather than to have a long winded conversation. "You will find the dragon priest of Skyrim and tell me of their location, I will await your findings in Winterhold."

I left the college and let my newly acquired servants get to work. I then thought about Solstheim. It's possible that in my absents that the people of the island have become free from my shout. I sat and waited. I found myself lodging in an inn. I planned to stay several days until the hard work was done.

I stayed for about a week before several students from the college approached me. They had found the locations of the other dragon priest and had written the locations of each of their bases of operation as well as providing a map of their locations. I'd award them for their efforts but does one reward those in this sort of situation?

I looked at the map. I had a few choices. I knew I'd have to take them out three or so at a time. I'd likely have to fight their leader Konahrik last.

Choices:

Paragon: Fight Hernoraak, Vokun, and Krisis (Dragon Priest 2A)

Neutral : Fight Morokei, Volsung, and Nahriin (Dragon Priest 2B)

Renegade: Fight Otar and Rahgot (Dragon Priest 2C)


	10. Quest: Cat Claws 2A

Cat Claws 2A

"I'm the one who saved your hides." I said

They looked at one another and began to talk that strange language of their once again. I couldn't tell if they were planing to attack me or help me.

Elsie looked at me then approached me. She began to sniff me. I'd normally take offense to this and kill the offendding party but I'd let this slide until I know what is normal for these creatures.

"Mir-rak, we can talk within our village it isn't far from here. But along the way you must tell us about yourself." Elsis said "You are a tigre keidran yet you are here."

I hadn't noticed until now but this form I had adopted wasn't the same as the others. I was a tiger and they are wolves. It's possible that this explains why I cannot tell male from female among them. But if this is true then wouldn't that mean that there are different species of keidran? Why did Ol Herma choose this species for me to use?

"Deal I'll talk along the way but you've got to answer some questions I have as well." I responded

Elsie gestured with her hand in what I'm going to assume means agreed. There was much I see myself needing to learn. But I'm leaning on saving these creatures now having been almost sold within 3 seconds of being here. But then again that's what Hermarus wants me to do isn't it? I'll figure out your game Deadra and watch me defy you within your own realm.

I began following the other Keidra as they ran toward the woods. They ran on all fours like a common beast. I tried to do this but realized I could only effectively run normally. I did realize that my stamina had greatly increased to the point I could hardly tell that I was running and not simply gliding over the terrain. Although This benefited me it didn't compare to the speed of the others who were waiting for me in a small clearing within the forest.

"Why do you run like a human? It's faster to just run normally." Elsie said to me as I rejoined the group.

"I prefer that way. And I'm only going to run that way." I replied back.

"You are a strange on, Mir, but we have to keep moving."

"Mir-rak, not Mir. I'm not running any other way." I said waiting for them to show me the way.

Elsie talked to the others in their language and we began jogging through the forest. I guess she was to be my translator as I've no clue the names or genders of the other four that I travel me. In truth It all feels a bit awkward.

"Mir, When we reach the village I want you to talk to the elder. But before we get there we agreed that you'd answer some questions. Where'd you come from? What's your origin? Why are you dressed like a human?" Elsie asked as we jogged.

I hadn't thought about how I'd answer these questions. I could fake amnesia and see if they buy it provided they can suffer from that. I was really starting from square one.

"I from a far away land. I don't remember how I got here or how I ended up in that cage I was hoping that you'd tell me. This land is unfamiliar to me in every way." I replied hoping that that would suffice.

"I see. You call yourself Mir-rak does that stand for something? What is your real name? "

"Lets just get all the questions out the way. I know you're going to ask about how I broke everyone out next." I said growing irritated. " Mir-rak is my name it doesn't stand for anything. I broke everyone out using my voice. No i don't feel like talking about it. Now my question time. Who are the other 4, and what's your story?"

"Sickle, Cassandra, Eric, Tomas" She said not connecting any names to any of the four in front of me. "We were out hunting and were caught by those slave traders. We saw that they had already captured you….Not much further to the village. When we get there don't touch anything."

That was a load of help. I still couldn't tell the difference between these things and why do they have human names for? One would think that given the obvious racism or rather speciesism among Keidran and Humans they'd rather not share anything with one another.

We reached the village and I looked around only to see small mud brick huts arranged in a circle around a fire pit. They had farms where they raised cattle but no sign of where they grow any food crops. Elsie told me to wait at the entrance for a moment.

I looked to the left of me and saw an apple tree. It was ripe with fruit. Mature apples had fallen at it's bace and it appeared as though no effort had been made to collect them. I looked toward the livestock and saw that they fed the cattle the apples. I was a bit hungry and looked at the tree. I reached up and plucked a low hanging apple.

Elsie arrived looking at me. I was tempted to take a bite out of the apple but i placed it on the ground and followed here.

"This way to the village elder." She said

I met with the village elder inside one of the many identical huts that made up this village. I looked at this aged Keidran. His fir was grey and looked to be on his last leg so to speak. The half dead Keidran spoke in their language; Elsie translated for me.

"The elder ask to know your age." Elsie said

"Tell him i don't really know anything. I know as much about myself as I do this place. And that's not much." I replied truthfully

Elsie looked at me as though I were trying to be secretive but she spoke my reply to the question in their words to the chief.

"Hey, Elsie can you tell the old man I'm going to need someone to tell me about this place. Theres some things I need to know. I'll be able to tell you things once I know some things."

"So you want someone to answer questions for you yet you don't answer ours?"

"I've no knowledge to build upon. I told you this, everything is new to me. Teach me about this place then I can answer."

Elsie looked at me then spoke to the chief. The elder spoke with Elsie for some time before she gave me the reply to my request.

"I will answer any and all questions you have but you must agree upon a few terms. One you are not allowed to leave the village unless escorted by someone appointed but the village elder and two you must build your own house should you wish to sleep with a roof over your head."

"So much for hospitality" I replied before I was allowed to leave.

I left the hut and looked around. I'm fine with not leaving but I need some place to sleep. I'd look around for a place where I'd build. As I walked I'd learn how these primitives live and learn it's social norms.

Next chapter Cat Claws 3


	11. Quest: Cat Claws 2B

Cat Claws 2B

"Why do you care?" I said to them

They looked at one another and began to talk that strange language of their once again. I couldn't tell if they were planing to attack me or help me.

Elsie looked at me then approached me. She began to sniff me. I pushed her away.

"I'm just learning your sent so I can find you should you get lost. Don't your people do so as well?" Elsie said thinking my actions where out of the norm. "Mir-rak, we can talk within our village it isn't far from here. But along the way you must tell us about yourself. You are a tigre keidran yet you are here."

I hadn't noticed until now but this form I had adopted wasn't the same as the others. I was a tiger and they are wolves. It's possible that this explains why I cannot tell male from female among them. But if this is true then wouldn't that mean that there are different species of keidran? Why did Ol Herma choose this species for me to use?

"I'm a warrior of legend who came to this world by an omnipotent yet cruel deity." I responded "That or I walked here one of the two."

Elsie looked at me before shaking her head.

Hermarus wants me to help these things. Who does he think I am really? I know your game Deadra and watch me defy you within your own realm.

I began following the other Keidra as they ran toward the woods. They ran on all fours like a common beast. I tried to do this but realized I could only effectively run normally. I did realize that my stamina had greatly increased to the point I could hardly tell that I was running and not simply gliding over the terrain. Although This benefited me it didn't compare to the speed of the others who were waiting for me in a small clearing within the forest.

"Why do you run like a human? It's faster to just run normally." Elsie said to me as I rejoined the group.

"Run on all fours? Do I look like a mangy anima-" I stopped realizing what I was about to say "Just wait up."

"You are a strange on, Mir."

"Mir? Is that what your going to call me?" I said waiting for them to show me the way.

Elsie talked to the others in their language and we began jogging through the forest. I guess she was to be my translator as I've no clue the names or genders of the other four that I travel me. In truth It all feels a bit awkward.

"Mir, When we reach the village I want you to talk to the elder. But before we get there we agreed that you'd answer some questions. Where'd you come from? What's your origin? Why are you dressed like a human?" Elsie asked as we jogged.

"I come from a land where my word is law. I originate where my power is feared. And I dress like a god." I replied irritated with my choice of host race. I wondered if being a Basitin would have been better since I had to chose a non human race.

Elsie took pause to my reply daring to ask another. "You call yourself Mir-rak does that stand for something? What is your real name? Will you at least answer that? "

"Lets just get all the questions out the way. I know you're going to ask about how I broke everyone out next." I said growing ever more irritated. " Mir-rak is my name it doesn't stand for anything. I broke everyone out using my voice. No i don't feel like talking about it. Now my question time. Who are the other 4, and what's your story?"

She said something in their language with I can only guess where their names. She did not bother to connect any names to any of the four in front of me. "We were out for a walk and saw you. We decided to help and end of story….Not much further to the village. When we get there don't touch anything."

That was a load of help. I still couldn't tell the difference between these things. Maybe I shouldn't have been that big a jerk to them. After all they're my only source of knowledge aside from Herma and you won't see the day I ask him for help any time soon.

We reached the village and I looked around only to see small mud brick huts arranged in a circle around a fire pit. They had farms where they raised cattle but no sign of where they grow any food crops. Elsie told me to wait at the entrance for a moment.

I paused to look as these things could only build to the level of a beaver. I'm the smartest Keidran alive aren't I Hermarus Mora. Your laughing at me right now I can feel it. Thank you, I really mean that. Your champion thanks you for making me king of the primitives.

I looked to the left of me and saw an apple tree. It was ripe with fruit. Mature apples had fallen at it's bace and it appeared as though no effort had been made to collect them. I looked toward the livestock and saw that they fed the cattle the apples. I was a bit hungry and looked at the tree. I reached up and plucked a low hanging apple.

Elsie arrived looking at me. I looked back and took a bite out of the apple and swallowed. I immediately fell over. My body began to convulse, my limbs shook uncontrollably against my will and could began to vomit up the apple piece.

As soon as it was out of my body my I gained control over my body. I buried the apple and my mess in a whole I dug. I see why they don't eat the apples. This probably extends to any plant based food. This is why there are no crops being grown.

Elsie looked at me as though I had lost my mind.

"What were you doing? This way to the village elder." She said shaking her head at my actions

I met with the village elder inside one of the many identical huts that made up this village. I looked at this aged Keidran. His fir was grey and looked to be on his last leg so to speak. The half dead Keidran spoke in their language; Elsie translated for me.

"The elder ask to know your age." Elsie said

"26." I replied truthfully

Elsie looked at me as though I were trying to be funny but she spoke to the chief. It wasn't my response to the question that much I could tell. Elsie stopped her conversation with the elder to ask me another question.

"26 months? You're at least 12 years old."

"Do I look Like a Child? Im 26 years" I replied not realizing what this was about.

Elsie looked at me then spoke to the chief. The elder spoke with Elsie for some time before she talked to me again.

" We think you're suffering from a spell placed on you by a human. I will answer any and all questions you have but you must agree upon a few terms. One you are not allowed to leave the village unless escorted by someone appointed but the village elder and two you must build your own house should you wish to sleep with a roof over your head."

"Ok. wait whats this about me having to build a house?" I replied before I was allowed to leave.

"You're not one of us outsider. We're being kind letting you live with us. You're free to leave the elder has no more questions for you." Elsie replied.

I left the hut and looked around. I'm fine with not leaving but I need some place to sleep. I'd look around for a place where I'd build. As I walked I'd learn how these primitives live and learn it's social norms.

next chapter Cat Claws 3


	12. Keidran Slayer 1A

Keidran Slayer 1A

"You don't have enough gold to pay me." I said heading off to this Great Barrier unsure as to what I'd find.

I walked and unsure as to what I'd do. I didn't want to do what Hermarus wants me to that much I was certain. But what did he want me to do in the first place was the hard question. Without that I'd be falling right into his hands or rather tentacles.

As I walked I saw what I thought was a kajit. Upon closer investigation It was a rather familiarly dressed Keidran.

I looked at it and I didn't know what my emotions wanted to relay to me.

Suddenly two fox type Keidran approached me. They armed themselves with rocks and tossed them at me trying to drive me away. They were young looking more like cubs than the adult that lay injured on the side of the road.

"Zahriisos? that better not be him." I said to myself before casting a healing spell onto the injured Keidran.

The cubs backed away from me as I cast the spell unsure what to make of it until they saw the adult rise. They ran at this and left me alone with this fox Keidran dressed as Zahriisos.

"Mir-rak?" The Keidran spoke "I thought you needed help."

"If I needed help I would have asked for it." I replied. Him mispronouncing my name made me a bit annoyed.

I didn't know if I should be mad, disappointed, or somewhat glad. Back in the real world, Tamriel, there are two others dragon priest that resided on the island of Solsthiem with me. Ahzidal, My enchanter and Zahriisos, my enforcer. They allied themselves to me. And here Zahriisos was meaning he had been conned into coming here.

"Ahzidal better not be here. Say he's back on the island. " I said hoping that Hermarus didn't remove us all from the island.

"If I did that'd be a lie." Zahriisos replied "You may thank the deadric prince. He's very convincing."

I felt a slight bit of rage build up within me. But I had something to do and that was defy this daedra in his own world.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked. "I got here under an hour ago. And whats the story with you being here?"

"Just got here. I came in here after Hermarus convinced me you needed help. He tossed me this form and here I am." He said "Hermarus want you to bring peace to this world."

"Why? I don't see the argument to do that. This world is dog piss anyways."

"Actually Hermarus was going to give us each a prize should we bring peace to this world."

"A weapon or armor that I can just go home and make some thing 100X better than. Oh Joy. I'll go along. But no promises at the end. Also why can't you say my name right?"

"Can't say my name right either. Sah-he-gross, thats the best I can say it." Zahriisos said "anyways why are you hear?"

I had a feeling I was going to have to run into them at some point on this journey but knowing my island is defenseless that or my servants will begin breaking from their indoctrination doesn't please me at all. I had to look for a way to get back. I hate myself now for neglecting to ask how.

"There's a place called the great barrier. I'm headed there. apparently they're trying to fight off a tribe of wolf keidran. I hope this form you're in doesn't affect who you in your decision making. Lets try to be the heroes of this world before we become public enemy number 1." I said

"Please don't say things you don't mean and don't say anything to retort that. I know you well enough to know what you're thinking." Zahriisos replied.

Next chapter Keidran Slayer 2


	13. Keidran Slayer 1B

Keidran Slayer 1B

"Gold?" I asked interested "How much are we talking?"

"10 shillings per pelt. Trust me it doesn't sound much but if you get all of them you'll make yourself some good coin." The guard said.

I thought about it for a moment. They've a truce why do they hate these things so badly? I was offered to become one of these things. Hermarus wants me to change it up a bit with what I do. But I'll likely need some enchanted arrows. Should there be at least 20 keidran thats a clean 20 shock/fire arrows. But I'll need and enchanter for that. I could always build one.

I was lost in thought before the guard asked me again.

"So sell sword do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal just point me in the right direction."

He pointed toward forested area. "its about a twenty minute walk that way. Just keep straight."

With that I was off to slay these vermin. I walked for roughly twenty minutes before spotting their village. It was well hidden to the point that one must be directly upon it to realize that it is there. The buildings where constructed of the leaves and tree limbs surrounding. The village appeared to resemble a clearing with bushes scattered throughout. I marked the direction back and began my reconnaissance of the village.

"17 cubs, 38 adults." I said to myself counting how much that will put into my pocket.

I looked and noticed something off about this. They didn't have any means of defending themselves let alone attacking. Hermarus will reward me for my actions based off of what amuses him. He wants me to kill them. To bad I will not give him the pleasure.

I approached the village announced my presence to them. The cubs hid behind their parents while those whom I assume are their warriors approached me. The each had spears in their hands. This was a familiar sight not to long ago.

"Oh wow I get spear in the face here to?" I said looking at them. "My name is Miraak, I'm a traveler. I want check something so I'm here to talk."

"Mir-rak?" One of them said absolutely defiling my name with it unworthy speech. The crowd then began to speak to each other in some foreign language. Their warriors kept their spears ready to stab me.

As I looked at the crowd and noticed that they all looked roughly the same. I couldn't tell the males from the females unless they where all one sex. They wore no clothing this only served to confuse me more as to their nature.

I saw a greying fox keidran come from one of the huts. It drew the attention of some of the crowd as the children then ran to this older fox who was standing quite some distance from the crowd. Behind this old fox came another younger fox. My vision focused on this new individual. They were dressed in clothing. Not only that but was dressed like Zahriisos.

"Zahriisos?! That better not be you! Herma Mora got you two?!" I called out

The fox whom I expect to be Zahriisos turned to be and hung his head down in shame.

"Hey Mir-rak."

I didn't know if I should be mad, disappointed, or somewhat glad. Back in the real world, Tamriel, there are two others dragon priest that resided on the island of Solsthiem with me. Ahzidal, My enchanter and Zahriisos, my enforcer. They allied themselves to me. And here Zahriisos was meaning he had been conned into coming here.

"Ahzidal better not be here. Say he's back on the island. " I said hoping that Hermarus didn't remove us all from the island.

"If I did that'd be a lie." Zahriisos replied "You may thank the deadric prince. He's very convincing."

I felt a slight bit of rage build up within me. But I had something to do and that was defy this daedra in his own world.

The Keidran could tell that we knew each other. The old fox asked Zahriisos something in their language and he replied. He had apparently learned their language meaning he must have been here longer than I have. But I had the book and he was still on the island when I left. I began to wonder just how well planned this was that Hermarus would have set this up without my knowing.

The old fox allowed Zahriisos to approach me. The guards backed up to allow him to get to me.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked. "I got here about an hour ago. And whats the story with you being here?"

"About an hour as well. I came in here after Hermarus convinced me you needed help. He tossed me this form and here I am. These guys said I was injured and brought me back to the village to heal. No I don't recall anything like that happening. We're probably hijacking someone else's body." He said

"So when'd you learn keidran speak?"

"I just know it. Cant tell you how I know I just do." Zahriisos said "Don't know where Ahzidal is. Guessing he's with some Basitin somewhere."

The warrior behind Zahriisos asked him something and they had a brief exchange.

"He asked if you where my owner. In this world Keidran all to commonly become pets or slaves to humans. I'm guessing Hermarus wants you to go the whole hero route."

"Why because you're a keidran? I don't see the argument as to why I can't just wipe you and the others out. I'm sure you'll respawn. This world is dog piss anyways."

"Actually Hermarus was going to give us each a prize should we bring peace to this world."

"A weapon or armor that I can just go home and make some thing 100X better than. Oh Joy. I'll go along. But no promises at the end. Also why can't you say my name right?"

"Can't say my name right either. Sah-he-gross, thats the best I can say it." Zahriisos said "anyways why are you hear?"

I told him about the guards and the Great Barrier and he agreed to come along. After a rather lengthy talk with the other keidran Zahriisos was allowed to leave. I was abandoning my gold opportunity but gained a powerful ally; though a weakened version. We departed the village and began our journey to the Great Barrier to deal with the wolf Keidran.

Next chapter Keidran Slayer 2


	14. Quest: East Basitin 2

East Basitin 2

"I need to know more about this place" I replied

"Very well." replied the guard as he had my jailer open my cell. "We will take you to the library."

I got up and traveled with them through the city. As I walked I noticed that the walls had coloring on them to distinquish them district to district. This was helpful as this place was a maze of similar structures all arranged in an orderly arrangement of rows.

We reached the library and my escort followed me in. One of the escorts asked me as to what I was looking to read. I replied something on the history of the world as well as current news. He left to ask the librarian the location of these things.

I stayed with my armed escort knowing that Hermarus wouldn't help me again should I act out. But that began to peek my curiosity. I had to know what he meant by 'You've only my aid in situations such as this.'

He wouldn't waist his time talking to me had I been able to get out of that situation on my own. There had to be more to this than what was being presented. I'll figure you're game demon. I'm sure you have something planned for me to do.

I waited as the guard returned with the books I requested. I was taken to a table to read. I sat and began to read first the history of these isles. I took mental notes as to the most important things in my opinion. I then read the latest news and asked the guard to bring me more news papers.

I sat and read for hours talking short breaks to stretch my arms and legs as I sat. The guards grew weary of standing beside me. I don't know why they didn't just take shifts sitting if they insisted on standing by me. I figured that it was part of the rigged protocol that they must abide by.

There were no civilians, no merchant class, only military. They were in a state of constant total war in with all resources are used to fund and fuel their war. This has left them financially in a constant state of debt to the mainland. Mostly to an organization called the Templar. Their debt is maintained from growing due to policies that range from population control to a degree of socialism. Their government is but a puppet used by the Templar as an attack dog. I wonder if they even know it?

I read their history with mostly repeated itself with always ending in a cyclical war with the western inhabitants. If I had to say anything about these beings it is that they are stubborn to change even if it is for the better but well disciplined.

Their current events amount only to trade records, weather reports, and days of political importance. It looked no different than the history book I had read. Nothing more than a cycle of events forever repeating. I guess my Deadric master wants me to be a revolutionary and change this world.

I stood up only to be greeted with the sudden surrounding by my escorts.

"What are you doing?" The guard to my left asked.

"I'm getting up what does it look like? Oh and one of you return these will you? I want to see the Lower Council next." I said as I planned my actions.

"Why did you have to read so long?" The guard who gathered my materials said softly. I could tell all that standing was wearing thing down.

Next chapter East Basitin 3


	15. Quest: Necromancer 2A

Necromancer 2B

"Zahriisos follow me tomorrow."I ordered

I dismissed them and we parted our ways.

As I lay within my chambers I began to dream for the first time in years. Odd really as I prefer not to dream. Dreams are but the mind attempting to entertain it's self while the body rest. Nothing more than fragmented memory and nonsense. This is what I thought before Hermarus' teaching me the true nature of dreams.

Darkness surrounded me and I saw my parents calling out to me though I they did not utter a word from their own mouths.

"The struggles you face are your own doing and nothing more. What are you trying to accomplish?" Spoke my father

"Son, do you even know what is worth fighting for?" Spoke my mother

They faded as they finished speaking and then I heard the voice of Hermarus Mora.

"And yet you're as ignorant as ever."

I couldn't speak back. I wanted to yell. To tell Hermarus what it was that I've learned. Not from him, or his wrenched world.

I was then cast down into abyss. It looked as though I were within an ocean. Soul gems fell to my sides to the dark depths the light they emitted being to illuminate the darkness. I turned to my side and saw a mighty dragon the one the likes I had never seen began to be ripped apart by the gems that descended past it. I watched as it was stripped of flesh and bone and then was no more.

I looked to my other side and saw myself along with Ahzidal and Zahriisos falling with me. They each began to fade one after the other like a flame being put out by the wind. I looked and saw above them a mighty warrior clad in ebony armor fall and he to faded. I watched as they all began to fade away one after the other. The mirror image of myself being the last. But before he faded chains bound his arms and legs slowing his fall. I watched as long as I could before the darkness swallowed him up.

I reached the bottom. Soul gems where scattered all around me and I could see as though clear as day. I was in a town. I looked toward the center of town and saw as a king lay dead at the feet of a jester surrounded by children. The fallen king looked to be a nord or imperial while the jester either a wood elf or high elf. I looked at the children, they were like the jester, wicked smiles adorned them all. I watched as the jester gave dolls to the children some red others blue to do as they please.

The town began to catch fire, the flames leaped from one rooftop to the next. Blood began to flow from the cracks of the street. Suddenly a figure of whom I could not tell if they were man, elf, or beast man rose from the blood next to me. I took my eyes off this figure as there was movement above. Bats began to fill a darkening blood red sky casting a crimson veil over the town.

I looked back at the figure next to me. The figure was as a shadowy cloud never keeping one form. I felt my heart sink and fear grip me. I looked upon this figure and only saw emptiness. It was as though Sithis had taken form and stood next to me. The children approached this figure tossing their dolls at it before drawing daggers hidden on their person. The figure took the form of a mighty warrior and slew them where they stood and then turned to face me. I saw myself reflected within that void. The jester amused by the slaying called out to the warrior:

"Contradiction, Deceit, Our Hero Ha!"

I awoke confused as to what I had experienced.

'Dreams have meaning. They are windows into the scroll of history. This is the truth whether you wish to believe me or not. They are proof you have no choice, it is predestined fate that dictate the way you think and live. Know this you are hollow nothing but a puppet. Dreams, thought, these are your strings. Miraak, do you want to know you controls you? Or rather don't you already know?'

Hermarus told me this once. I refuse to accept that dreams mean anything. Though part of me believes.

I readied myself and met with my associates to begin our rounds. As I walked with Zahriisos to the docks. I asked him, "To innovate one must be willing to question what is possible. But in doing so should one limit themselves to what is possible or be willing to try things that may not be?"

"Are you trying to make a new spell?" He asked as we walked.

"Not exactly. But I do what your opinion."

"We don't know what is possible but we often times limit ourselves to thinking things aren't possible. There are things that works and things that don't doing something that we don't know works or not determines if it's possible for us to do something. There's likely things that are possible we simple have no way to testing if it's possible and have to rely on our own experiences and what others say."

"Hear say? Don't you think proof is needed for somewhere in all of that?"

"The proof is in the experience. If it's possible to experience and others can then that is proof itself."

I quite talking to Zahriisos, I'd only become mad at him. Simply because we'd end up arguing instead of looking for necromancers. We completed our tour of the waters nearby not finding anything related to these necromancers. Ahzidal had't had anything to report except a vein of iron near the center of the island. Again nothing on our invaders. They had arrived here somehow and the and the answer began to escape conventional methods. I'd have to think it over.

Next chapter: Necromancer 3


	16. Quest: Necromancer 2B

Necromancer 2B

"Ahzidal follow me again." I said "We do the same thing tomorrow."

I dismissed them and we parted our ways.

As I lay within my chambers I began to dream for the first time in years. Odd really as I prefer not to dream. Dreams are but the mind attempting to entertain it's self while the body rest. Nothing more than fragmented memory and nonsense. This is what I thought before Hermarus' teaching me the true nature of dreams.

Darkness surrounded me and I heard my own voice calling out to me though I not utter a word from my own mouth.

"I am the supreme ruler of this island. This world your addled mind cannot comprehend is simply one without lies!"

I heard my voice yell out. I couldn't remember to whom I said those words to but I remember them well.

"No thing in this world has any real value! Love of one's home and people, Gold and riches, Power and authority, they all are worthless and empty! Hollow distractions to that with does have value! The only thing I value is my soul nothing more, nothing less."

Who was I speaking to? I said this to myself only to hear Hermarus Mora's voice respond.

"And yet you're as ignorant as ever."

I couldn't speak back. I wanted to yell. To tell Hermarus what it was that I've learned. Not from him, or his wrenched world.

I was then cast down into abyss. It looked as though I were within an ocean. Soul gems fell to my sides to the dark depths the light they emitted being to illuminate the darkness. I turned to my side and saw a mighty dragon the one the likes I had never seen began to be ripped apart by the gems that descended past it. I watched as it was stripped of flesh and bone and then was no more.

I looked to my other side and saw myself along with Ahzidal and Zahriisos falling with me. They each began to fade one after the other like a flame being put out by the wind. I looked and saw above them a mighty warrior clad in ebony armor fall and he to faded. I watched as they all began to fade away one after the other. The mirror image of myself being the last. But before he faded chains bound his arms and legs slowing his fall. I watched as long as I could before the darkness swallowed him up.

I reached the bottom. I walked, with the cuffs on my wrist still binding my hands, down a dirt road only to see snow begin to fall from other head. I walked to a city of ice and watched as a huge storm swell up the ocean and swallow the city hole. i watched as the buildings where destroyed and their ice broken up by the powerful waves. I watched this storm destroy this city and I saw as a mighty wizard amongst the devastation selfishly spare but himself from the deluge. The waves subsided and there was nothing left but the wizard.

I watched as more wizards began to come and go from meeting the lone survivor of the flood. I watched as they gathered around him hoping he'd share his knowledge with them. I then looked up and saw a great fire ball from the sky come down to destroy them. The wizards joined their power together to destroy this giant ball of flames. They used the fullness of their powers but their efforts where in vain.

Then a warrior wearing armor made of dragon bones appeared from the snow next to me. I felt my heart sink and fear grip me. He had chains on his wrist just as I. With one mighty pull he ripped the chains apart. I tried the same but was unable. I looked upon this warriors face and saw but an empty void. I watched as this warrior approached the wizards and drew his sword. Suddenly the inferno within the sky disappeared. The wizards began to shout out aloud:

"Hero, Savior, My Our Champion"

I awoke confused as to what I had experienced.

'Dreams have meaning. They are windows into the scroll of history. This is the truth whether you wish to believe me or not. They are proof you have no choice, it is predestined fate that dictate the way you think and live. Know this you are hollow nothing but a puppet. Dreams, thought, these are your strings. Miraak, do you want to know you controls you? Or rather don't you already know?'

Hermarus told me this once. I refuse to accept that dreams mean anything. Though part of me believes.

I readied myself and met with my associates to begin our rounds. As I walked with Ahzidal to the southern end of the island I asked him, "To innovate one must be willing to question what is possible. But in doing so should one limit themselves to what is possible or be willing to try things that may not be?"

"Are you trying to make something?" He asked as we walked.

"Not exactly. But I do what your opinion."

"Fine, Since your asking me I don't care with you choose. There are somethings we aren't meant to know. Should you create tragedy for yourself for messing around with that with you shouldn't you've none to blame but yourself. I'll have no part in anything like that."

"So no answer?" I said hoping for more than a wordy no from Ahzidal. "You know it's not everyday I ask you things. I'm asking for your opinion. You know the thing each of us has that can differ depending on subject. This isn't some sort of sorcery."

"You've hung around Hermarus more than us yet he didn't tell you what an opinion is?"

I quite talking to Ahzidal, I'd only become mad at him. We completed our tour of the lands not finding anything related to these necromancers. The only thing we found was some iron ottar the center of the island. I'd have some of my workers dig it up and process it later. Zahriisos had't had anything to report. Again nothing on our invaders. They had arrived here somehow and the and the answer began to escape conventional methods. I'd have to think it over.

Next chapter: Necromancer 3


End file.
